


Highlight Of My Lowlife

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Massage, Phil falls asleep and it's cute, Sleep, Songfic, Tea, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Phil is having a really bad day. Good thing Dan is there to help.*based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr*





	Highlight Of My Lowlife

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you do or don't like Poppy doesn't matter at all for this; I'm just writing fic based off a song because I'm bored, it's 2:32 in the morning, and someone asked for a Poppy songfic. Bam.
> 
> "can i get a poppy songfic please"

> _Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife / Take a shitty day and make it alright / Oh, in every circumstance / Yeah, you make the difference / Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife..._

_~Lowlife, That Poppy (Bubblebath, 2016)_

_•-•-•-•_

Phil enters the flat with a slam of the door, flopping on the couch without a word.

"Are you alright?" Dan asks worriedly, letting Phil lie across his lap. Phil was already in a somewhat foul mood befofe he left- he didn't even bother fixing his hair or putting in his contacts- but Dan can see it's only escalated.

"No," Phil answers, glaring at something across the room. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Dan quips, and Phil shifts, looking up at him with a frown.

"Well, first, traffic was hell," he begins, "and my cabbie was a total bitch who tried to charge me thrice the fare, then the store was closed by the time I got there, then the cabbie on the way back kept trying to hold a conversation with me, and then someone tripped me while I was walking up the stairs- like I couldn't do that on my own."

"Who the fuck tripped you?" Dan demands.

"I don't know," Phil sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like he has a headache. "Some kid. A teenager. Probably a neighbour's family member who's visiting; I'd never seen him."

"That's unacceptable," Dan snaps, making to stand up. Phil grabs ahold of his shirt and yanks him back down, communicating one thing with his eyes.

 _If you've ever loved me, ever cared about me, you will_ not _start drama with the neighbours right now. It can wait, if needed done at all._

"Do you want me to make you a tea?" Dan asks awkwardly, attempting to smooth over the fact he nearly marched downstairs and shouted at some random kid who probably knows exactly who they are.

"Please," Phil says by way of answering as he flips into his stomach. He buries his face beneath his arms, and Dan gently rubs his shoulders. Phil is incredibly tense- Dan can feel the knots in his muscles, and he gets the feeling Phil's _knot_ telling him everything. Dan almost giggles at his pun, but holds it back, forcing himself to remain serious. Most days, Phil doesn't mind Dan laughing at his misfortune, but Dan knows when it's too much.

 _And that's fine_ , Dan tells himself, slowly working the knots out of Phil's upper body. _He's human, he has his limits. Y_ _ou can interrogate him about what he's skimping on later, when he doesn't seem like he's on the edge of a fucking breakdown._  

"Better?" Dan asks quietly. Phil hums softly in response, turning over onto his back.

"A bit," he replies, sitting up and kissing Dan softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Dan assures him, stepping back. "I'll go put the kettle on."

"Sounds good," Phil acknowledges, lying back down. "You're the highlight of my lowlife, Daniel Howell."

"I'm your best friend and lover," Dan replies, smiling as he turns to walk to the kitchen. "It's my job. I make your shitty days better, but annoy you on your good ones." Phil laughs softly, pulling his glasses off and tucking them beneath the sofa where they won't get stepped on.

"You do it well," he murmurs. Dan enters the kitchen, putting the water to boil. A few minutes later he returns with a cup of hot chai tea, but Phil is out cold. The day must have worn him out more than he let on, or else Dan's subpar massage skills relaxed him more than Dan anticipated. Dan smiles as he takes in the older man's sleeping face, setting the cup down on the end table and grabbing a blanket off the floor. He throws it over Phil, kissing his forehead gently before turning off the lights.

"Sleep well, Phil, and don't mind the birds," Dan whispers.

"I'll tell them to shut the hell up for you."


End file.
